madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Plush and Cover/Transcript
'Scene I: Lemur Habitat' King Julien wakes up and yarns, then scratches himself and looks around his habitat. Then saw Mort walk by. King Julien: Hmm? Huh? Mort passes him again. Mort pops his head over the wall behind him. Julien gasps. Then Mort starts popping all around him. King Julien: Mort? Is that... Are you... But, how are all of these Morts... help! He runs over to Maurice. King Julien: Maurice, there are Morts here, there, and everywhere! I must be dreaming the most horrible dream inside my head! Quick, pinch me, now bite me, now slap my face and spank my right buttock. He closes his eyes and then opens them again. King Julien: (slapping his face.) Am I awake yet? Maurice brings out a Mort plush toy. Maurice: There the new stuffed Mort dolls from the zoo gift shop, and the kids just love them. Showing kids around the place holding Mort plush toys in their hands. King Julien picks up a Mort doll and starts swinging it around him. King Julien: Look at this silly Mort doll thing. It is the most ugliest and the most stupidest... Maurice: (interrupting.) Uh, that's actually the real Mort. King Julien hangs him upside down, then pokes Mort's stomach which makes Mort fart. Mort: Hi, it's me. Julien: Ughh. Then he drops Mort in disgust. Then Mort hits the ground. Mort Ow! 'Scene II: Zoovenier Gift Shop' The penguins, the lemurs (with an angry Julien), the chimpanzees, and Marlene were listening to Mason talk about news. Mason: Very well, on to new business. Please refrain from yanking the hassle visitors when they stroll pass your habitat. There are legal issues and more importantly it's just plain rude. Phil used sign-language to Mason. Mason: Well of course we can still fling poo at them. That's tradition. Skipper and Marlene walk over to angry Julien.. Marlene: Those new Mort dolls sure look cute. Skipper: I would go so far as calling them downright adorable Marlene. They smile at each other. Suddenly, Mort flings off a bunch of Mort dolls on a shelf which surprises Julien. Mort: (Giggles) The more the me the merrile. Yippe. Mort dives into a barrel of Mort dolls and happily plays in it. Marlene jumps up to Julien noticing that Julien was angry. Marlene: Common, cheer up, at least you have a toy. The last shipment of otter dolls was sent back to the factory. Julien suddenly became happier. Julien: Ayayay, sent back you are saying. Marlene: Well, they did have a few, (Marlene brings out a otter doll) I don't know, minor defects. Then the otter doll's head pops of and hit's Mort in the head making him fall back into the barrel. Julien: Defects... hmm now there is an idea. 'Scene III: The Zoo' An angry mob was at the front of the Zoovenier Gift Shop. With Skipper looking at them through the binoculars. 'Scene V: Penguin Habitat' Skipper and Rico were outside and then Marlene shows up. Marlene:'' Hey, what's up with the commotion? '''Skipper:' Unknown, I'm gonna have to wait for my away team to report before declaring... (Stops looking through the binoculars) def-con red. Marlene: Uh, huh. Real quick what exactly is a deaf-con red? Skipper: 'Classified! Just hope that you never live to see one sister. ''Kowalski and Private opens the security hatch. '''Kowalski: '''Skipper reports indicate that the new Mort plushes are tainted with some sort of toxic substance. '''Private: There recalling the whole inventory back to the factory. Marlene: A factory recall. Wait a second. Private: 'Oh, oh, it's Alice! ''They all line up in a row. Then Alice shows up moving boxes of Mort plush dolls. 'Alice: '''I'm nervous sending these things back! Pee-you! ''Then Marlene dives into the water. Then Alice looks at the penguins mysteriously and then continues on. 'Private: '''Skipper, look! ''Private points to Mort running after the boxes of Mort dolls. '''Mort: No that's me in their! I like me! Bring me back I'm home! Mort dives into a box. Skipper: 'Sadeyes! ''Mort gets out of the Mort plush toys. 'Mort: '''Phew,why do the other me's stink. ''Suddenly, a zoo worker stapled the box leaving Mort stuck in their. '''Scene VI: Lemur Habitat Category:Transcripts